Distance Doesn't Matter
by pinkvanillacupcakes
Summary: Ib moved in next to Garry, they spend a nice time together, but what would happen if their Ib's parents pull her away? Click here to find out more. Please rate and review, it would be a big help. Thank you! :) Distance Doesn't Matter by pinkvanillacupcakes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Garry All alone  
Garry's P.O.V ~

"And there's another one." I said as I put the 5th book that I finished on top of the table in front of me "Gah. I can't just sit here and read that's so boring." I said to myself.  
"I'll see what Lucy is up to." I decided and with that stood up and walked to Lucy's house.  
*20 minutes later*  
I knocked on the door of the familiar white house. Lucy opened the door. "Oh heyy Garry!" Lucy said awkwardly. "This is not Lucy. She's acting weird!" I thought to myself. "Is there something wrong?!" I asked Lucy. "No! There's nothing wrong!" Lucy said. ""Seriously?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "No. Fine.. Come in." Lucy said.  
LUCY'S P.O.V:  
* in Lucy's head*  
"What am I doing?!" " I can't do this!" "why Lucy why?!"  
*real life*  
I lead Garry up the stairs up to my room. I open the white door and lead him inside. I close the door and wait for the familiar sound of the lock. "What's wrong?" Garry asked me again. I lean my head on the door and sigh. "Look Garry, I just can't do this anymore. I just have to move on. Sorry we have to break up." I said. I stared into those familiar eyes. Garry looks at me and says, "Why?" His dark eyes looked at me with sorrow. I said "I have been seeing this other guy for a while." Garry replied "Lucy... You mean we are gonna break up?" Lucy replied "Exactly." Garry got out of Lucy's room and out of Lucy's life  
Garry's P.O.V:  
*in Garry's head as he runs out of Lucy's house back to his apartment*  
"ARGHHHH" WHY NOW?! "WHY LUCY?!" "GREAT MOVE THERE  
GARY" NICE ONE"  
*20 minutes of arguments in his head later*  
I unlock the door in my apartment and go inside. "This can't be happening" I thought to myself. "this can't be happening." I crawl under the covers of my bed and cry myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: True Love  
Ib woke up, she looked at the clock it was 6:00 pm. She heard a voice downstairs "Ib! Time to get up! We're moving to another home, ib!" Ib quickly rushed to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, fixed herself and dressed up. Ib packed her clothes and things until everything was packed. She quickly rushed downstairs in full of excitement. Ib had a smile on her face and was ready to go. Ib's mom was happy because ib had a huge grin on her face and looked like she was very excited. Ib's dad looked around the house if anything was left behind, but then nothing was left behind so it looked like they were ready to go. Ib's dad said "Everybody's ready now, lets go." Ib helped her parents put the bags in the trunk of the car. After, ib went to the car and sat comfortably. After their long trip, they finally arrived at their new home.  
Ib's P.O.V  
Oh My Gosh! This house looks so amazing! It's clean and modern too! Im so excited to meet my neighbors and Im so excited to see my new room! I bet its my favorite color, red!  
I should thank my parents for this new, amazing, and clean home  
*back to the story*  
Ib and her parents carried their bags out of their car and carried them to their new home. When they arrived home, she saw her home she dropped her bag and her face was full of awe. The house looks like a princess's castle. And had luxurious sofa, big giant crystal chandeliers and a big expensive-looking carpet. This was just the living room. She was so excited that she was too excited to meet her new neighbors! She then ran out of the house passing from her mother and then the house beside them. She knocked to the door. And the door slowly swing open. Then there was a guy standing in front of Ib, he had purple hair, tall and dark blue eyes, he was wearing a green tank top, khaki jeans and a long ragged coat. Ib's face was shocked, it was the guy she saw in the art gallery she recalled about Mary, the violent paintings of women that chased after them, the mazes, the puzzles and especially, their roses. It was the guy who she had a big crush on.  
Ib's P.O.V  
Its GARRY! That boy that I met in the art gallery, I had a big crush on him. Even now! Oh no! My face is turning red! Oh no! This is embarrassing!  
Garry's P.O.V  
Its Ib! That girl that I met from the art gallery! This is awkward. Well. Ever since I met Ib, i thought she was gonna be my future wife, Woah! Her face is turning red! What must've happen?  
*back to the story*  
Ib and Garry stared into each other. They were both shocked and embarrassed and at the same time, happy. Garry said "Hello Ib! What brings you here? Long time no see, heh-." In a very awkwardly voice. Ib replied to in a very awkwardly voice "Uhm... Nice to meet you Garry! It has been a long time hehe. I just moved in. Hehe." Ib said in a very sweet giggle. Garry said "Oh! That's so... Anyway come on in! Ill show you around my house." He smiled sweetly and had a little blush on his face. *20 minutes later after Garry showed him around.  
Ib's POV  
Garry's house is messy, there had unfinished paintings, unfinished drawings and clothes everywhere. He had this little green couch were he used to stay all day and also a cigarette bin. His bed was so soft. I looked at his wardrobe and Eep! There was a guy's brief in it! Ill close the wardrobe immediately before Garry sees what I'm doing.  
Garry's P.O.V  
I hope Ib likes my home, i hope she'll stay here everyday and ill cuddle next to her in the bed... WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING?! Garry? What the hell?! Maybe I should get her a cup of tea. And told her that I miss her. Here I come!  
*back to the story*  
Garry said "Ib, do you want a cup of tea?" Ib said "Uhm, yeah sure." With a sweet smile on her face. *3 minutes Later* the tea was ready. Garry held the tea to Ib. Ib took it. Garry sat down in front of Ib. They mixed their teas together with a little teaspoon. Garry said with a little blush on his face, "Ib, I -er.- well how are you doing?" Ib replied "Fine, you?" Garry replied "Oh, me too I'm fine, so how old are you, Ib?" Ib replied "Im already 18. College is getting hard hehe." Garry said "Oh. I see. I could help you study sometime." Ib said "Oh okay, thanks!" Garry said "So.. Any boyfriend lately?" Ib said "No. Why you ask?" Garry replied "O-Oh nothing." With a slight blush on his face. Garry sipped his tea and said "To be honest, we were friends for a long time, I sort of uhh..." Garry couldn't say the word "I miss you" in front of Ib. Ib replied "Sort of what?" Garry replied "I missed you." At this time Ib was shocked and very very very happy inside.  
Ib's P.O.V  
Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Im dreaming am I?! He misses me! Oh no! This must be a dream! Oh my gosh! Best day of my life!  
Garry's P.O.V  
Well, this is awkward, maybe I should have NEVER said that. Stupid brain. She's not even saying anything at all! Ugh.. This is just SOOO awkward.  
*back to the story*  
Ib replied with a really red face "I miss you too! Hehe!" She got up from her seat and hugged Garry. This made Garry feel really touched and uncomfortable. Ib said "Lets go out, Garry!" She said in a sweet voice. Garry replied "Oh-Uh, yeah sure!" Ib and Garry got out from Garry's house and then, Garry said, "Well, where'd you wanna go, Ib?" Ib said "Lets go to the Carnival its really fun there!" Garry replied "Okay!" They went to Garry's car and drove off to the carnival. They had a pretty nice conversation while going to the Carnival, they talked about how's life going on, they recalled about the art gallery, how they met, they talked about their likes and dislikes, they talked about teenage life and about an hour later, they finally arrived at the Carnival. Garry said "Which ride should we ride first?" Ib said "The Coaster!" Garry said "Haha, okay, but we need to buy the tickets first." Ib said "Okay." With a cheerful grin on her face. This had made Garry feel happy and loved. When they finally bought the tickets. They rushed on the way to the coaster, luckily, they were the first one in the line. Garry and Ib were happy. When the ride was prepared. They went to the coaster seats and waited for some people to go in. And finally when the ride was prepared, Ib said "Im scared, Garry" Garry said "It's okay, you could grab my arm if you're scared or what." Ib said "Oh it's okay. Just give me a hug." Garry replied "Oh okay" he hugged Ib and felt Ib's chest heart pounding. Ib hugged him back too. "Attention Attention please keep your hands in the coaster of all times, please wear seatbelt and no bags allowed." Garry said "It's starting!" Ib didn't reply she just closed her eyes. Garry held Ib's hand "It's okay Ib." Ib blushed. The ride started. First it was slow, then it was fast at the end. The ride was finally over. They removed their seatbelt a and got out of the ride. Ib said "We'll that was scary!" Garry said "Haha. You didn't even scream." Ib said "Yeah, I knew I could do it!" Garry smiled. Then they, enjoyed their carnival trip, they rode many rides until they went to the Ferris Wheel. They rode that ride and Garry and Ib had a nice conversation. When they were at the top. Garry said "I had so much fun today at the Carnival and with You." Ib blushed and said "I had fun with you too. It's very nice hanging out with you Garry!" Ib smiled. Garry said "Haha, there's something I want to talk about." Ib said "What?" Garry replied "I... I love you." Ib said blushing "I...love you too." Garry kissed Ib and Ib kissed back Ib's arms were at Garry's neck while Garry's hands were at Ib's hips they continued to kiss which felt like an eternity. Garry kissed Ib's neck and French kissed it. Ib felt really good she couldn't describe how good she was feeling. They both looked at each other and blushed an then they kissed. They kissed and kissed until the ride was over. They got down from the ride and they had a conversation, they ate dinner and went home. When they were almost near home, Ib said "Hey, my parents are not home, mind if I could spend the night in your house?" Garry said "Sure, Ib." When they went home. Ib got her clothes from her house and went back to Garry's. Garry escorted her to the guest room and the guest room was clean and nice. Ib took a bath at the guest's bathroom. While she was taking a bath.  
Ib's P.O.V  
I can't believe that I had this much fun today with Garry and kissed him! I really can't believe it! It's so amazing!  
Garry's P.O.V  
Why did I kissed Ib like that? Isn't she too young? I kinda feel bad for myself. And I made out with her at the Ferris wheel. I couldn't control myself. This is getting weird.  
*back to the story*  
Ib finished taking a bath. She changed into her pajamas and the she curled up in her bed. Garry knocked into her door and Ib said "Come on in." Garry swinger the door open. Garry went closer to Ib and said "Goodnight, Ib." And kissed her in the forehead. Ib smiled. Garry went out of his room and closed the lights and door. Garry went to bed. *25 minutes later* Ib couldn't sleep at the guest's bed she went through the hallways and went to Garry's room. She opened the door quietly not wanting Garry to wake up. She tiptoed to his bed. And layed down on the bed of Garry. Then after 15 minutes Ib fell asleep. The next morning, Ib woke up Garry was hugging her and his head was near Ib's chest. Ib was blushing although, she liked it, how Garry was hugging her. 5 minutes later, Garry woke up first he did not notice what she was doing to Ib, after a few seconds, he finally realized what was he doing to Ib. Garry looked up, and there was a cute, blushing Ib. Garry immediately pulled himself away from Ib. After a few minutes later, Ib decided to make breakfast, she got out of bed and said "Well, what do you want for breakfast, Garry?" Garry said "Oh uh, Anything could be okay." Ib said "Alright, I'll make scrambled eggs and bacon then." Garry said "Ok". When the breakfast was ready. Garry went to the dining area and Ib gave Garry his meal and they ate breakfast together having a nice conversation. After they had breakfast together Ib washed the plates went to her room and prepared. While Garry was laying down on the couch reading a book and eating macaroons he got from the fridge. Ib went out of her room and went to Garry and sat beside him. Ib was looking on what Garry was eating and she said "Garry, what's that?" "Oh, these? They're just macaroons they taste so good! Wanna try?" "Sure." Ib went on top of him doing the cowgirl style. And Garry began feeding her and Ib tasted it and said "Hmm... Yummy." Garry said "Hehe, they're my favorite."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Avoid

Later that day Ib walked back to her house. She opened the door walked in and then closed it. She turned around and then in front of her was her mom and dad. "Where have you been?" Mom asked. "You weren't there. So I slept over a friend's house." Ib said. "A boy?" Dad asked looking at me angrily. I sighed and said, "Look, I'm tired, so I am going to go up to my room now and—" "No. Don't you move another step, young lady" Mom said angrily. "You're such an irresponsible child, I don't want you to go out with that guy ever again." At this time, Ib paused her heart was sinking and tears started to flow on her eyes. Ib's dad said "Sorry sweetheart, this is all we can do. We are sorry." Ib's mom said "Yes, we are." Ib ran going up the stairs, crying and crying. There were tear stains on her face. She cried really hard.

"What if I'll never see Garry again?"

Her heart skipped a beat.

"What if, they found out what I was doing with Garry?"

She sighed, feeling nervous. Later on, she received a phone call. It was from Garry. She answered it and said "Hello?" Garry said "Oh hey Ib, Just wondering might wanna come over today? I saw this really nice restau—" Before Garry could answer, Ib said "No." Garry replied in a shocked tone, "Wha-?" Ib said "I said No." Garry replied "Then if that it is, then bye."

Ib's P.O.V~

I kinda startled Garry like that. Its all just because of my parents, if they knew Garry asked me out today, they'll get mad. Sorry Garry. Not today. But I have to start avoiding you before mom and dad finds out why I am going out with you.

Garry's P.O.V~

Woah! What happen to Ib? Why would she say 'No." When she always says "Yes?" Maybe her parents got mad at her. Or she is just in a bad mood. I'll call her again and ask if she's mad at me. No, this cant be happening. This is just gonna be like Lucy.. Oh Lucy…

*Back to the story*

Ib enjoyed staying at home. She enjoyed how luxurious her home was. And she also ate the snack that mom gave her. *SORRY FOR INTERUPTING THE STORY, BY THE WAY IB IS 13 NOT 18. SORRY GUYS.* Later on she received a phone call from Garry. She answered it with an annoyed tone "What?" Garry replied "Hey uh… Ib?" Ib replied "Whaat?" Garry replied "Are you… Mad at me? You have been acting weird strangely." Ib said "Sorry Garry I'm just not in the right mood right now. Sorry I have to go." Ib hanged up. Garry started to wonder, he smoked cigarette and rested in is couch and said "Maybe she's just having a bad day.." Then, he continued reading his book.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Beginning of a Separation.

12:30 AM  
Ib woke up. She looked at her phone and there was a text from Garry. It said

"Ib, please I need to talk to you. Meet me at downtown cafe."

Ib said "Oh no..." But then she got her clothes and prepared. She was prepared to sneak out of her house without her mom and dad seeing her. *30 minutes later*  
Ib was in the downtown cafe. There, she met Garry sitting on the chair with a coffee table in front of him holding a newspaper. Ib said  
"Hello Garry." With a grin on her face.  
"There you are, Ib, I thought you weren't going to go. But then you made it." With a grin on his face  
"I sneaked out." Ib said  
"You didn't have too." Garry replied  
"But it was something important, you said" Ib said  
"Oh well, I'm gonna order coffee"  
Ib said "Alright." Garry said.  
*3 minutes later*  
Ib sat down next to Garry. Garry said "Uhm... Ib?" Ib said "Yes?" Garry said "Were you in a bad mood yesterday?" Ib said "Not really." "Oh." Garry said. Then while they were finishing their coffee. They had a nice conversation. *20 minutes later* while their coffee was done, Garry said "I'll walk you home of you want." Ib said "Uhh... Sure" Garry had walked Ib home and when Ib doorbell to her house. First, nobody was answering but then *2 minutes later*  
Someone answered the door. The door slowly swing open. Ib's dad was standing in front of them. With a slightly shocked face. Garry said "Good Morning Mr.-" Before Garry could say anything Ib's dad said "And who are you?!" Ib said "Dad!" Ib's dad said "Now. You little boy, GET OUT OF MY LAWN!" Ib was stared, shocked and sad at the same time. Garry said with bangs covering his face "Pleasure to meet you, Mr." Garry walked away sadly. Ib went in, then her dad suddenly said "Since when did you walked out of the house?! I never seen you even though I was in the living room all day!" Ib didn't say anything. Ib's dad said "Who is he?! And what did he do to you?! I don't want you ever seeing that boy AGAIN!" Ib said "But da-" before she could reply, Ib's dad said "No BUTS. And never talk back to your parents!" Ib was all silent. And had a worried face. She slowly walked going up to her stares. Then when she reached her bed, she sighed. Then she rested and napped. Ib's mom said "Ib, lunch is ready!" Ib woke up and went down downstairs. Ib ate lunch with her parents and Ib's dad told Ib's mom in what happen this morning. Ib's mom said "YOU IRRESPONSIBLE LITTLE CHILD! Bla bla bla bla!"  
Ib's P.O.V  
UGH! I hate my parents! Are they always THAT protective?! Why can't they just let me go and let me free?!  
*BACK TO THE STORY*  
After the argument, there was a phone call, Ib's dad answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Ah yes, hello and good morning boss."  
"Huh? Why is that, sir?"  
"Oh. So if we do it, the company will be successful because of me?"  
"Oh yes boss. Pleasure to talk to you. Thank you and have a nice day."  
All said Ib's dad. Ib's dad said "I have good news everybody!" Ib's mom said "What's the good news, honey?" Ib's dad said "We're moving to Tokyo!" Ib's mom said "Yay!" Ib said with a sad face "Why dad, I like it here." Ib's dad said "No no no sweetie. If we movie we receive a big amount of money everyday." Ib frowned, at the same time, she was also very worried and there was a little tear rolling down to her face. Ib said "Can I be excused for a bit?" Ib's mom said "Sure." She ran to her bedroom and she cried. She grabbed her phone and texted Garry she texted "Your house in 10 minutes, I have to tell you something important." Garry replied in text "Yes. Sure, Ib." Ib grabbed her coat and went to Garry's. *5 minutes later* She knocked the door. Garry let her in and she went in. Ib sat down on Garry's couch. Garry said "Would you like tea?" Ib said "Y-yeah." After a few minutes later Garry gave her a cup of tea. Then he sat down and said "What's the "important" thingy?" Ib said "Well, my dad said, we're moving... Again.. I might not able to see you again..." Tears were starting to roll down in Ib's face, Garry wiped it with his finger an held her face gently and said "Why?" Ib said "He said if we were gonna move. We're receiving a huge amount of money everyday. His boss told so.. And we're moving to Tokyo by the way, I don't wanna leave you, Garry. Please stay with me." Garry wiped another tear and he said "It's okay Ib, I'll miss you too." Garry kissed her. And Ib kissed back. Ib's arms were at Garry's shoulders and Garry's hands were at Ib's hips. They kissed and it was so short but then it felt like an eternity. After they kissed, they looked at each other smiled and blushed. Garry hugged Ib, And Ib hugged back. They can feel their hearts beating faster. After they hugged, Garry said

"Even though at the toughest times, we will be together, I'll always be there for you no matter what. We can send mails together or meet up somewhere. If you need me, I'll always be there for you. Forever and always."

Ib replied

"Forever and Always."

Garry kissed Ib in the forehead. Later on, They spent some time together, they watched a movie, they ate and they also did so many things together. Then Ib received a phone call from her mom.

"Ib! Come home! Right now!"

"Yes Ma!"

Ib said, "I gotta go, Garry." Garry replied "Oh.. Uhmm.. Sure. Okay. Bye."  
Ib ran out of Garry's apartment but Garry stopped her and said "Wait!" Ib looked back. Garry paused and kissed Ib softly in the lips. It was like a farewell kiss then Ib said "Bye. Garry..." Then she rushed to her house. She knocked on the door and her mom let her in. "We're YOU spending time with that BOY again?!" Her mom said  
Ib said "No. I window shopped, ma." Ib lied. Ib's mom said "Oh well.. Okay here's something important." Ib said "Okay, what?" Ib's mom said "We're going to Tokyo tomorrow! Aren't you excited, Ib?" Ib had a huge frown on her face. She ran away from the house. Ib's mom said "Ib, Ib, Ib! Where are you going?!" "I'll be back, ma!" Ib said. She rushed to Garry's house and knocked and Garry swing the door open Ib hugged Garry. Ib said "Oh Garry, I'm leaving by tomorrow!" Garry said "Oh no... Ib.." Ib cried at Garry's shirt. "I'm sorry Garry this is all my fault!" Ib said. "No Ib.. It's not your fault." Garry cried a bit. Ib and Garry said their farewells. And Garry promised that they will meet sometime and ever again. Ib went back home lay downed on her bed and cried softly.

"What if I never see Garry again?" Ib said..

Garry's P.O.V  
This is so happening like Lucy. I can't believe it. I didn't feel that much pain when Lucy and I were over. But why do I feel too much pain when Ib and I were over? This can't be happening. Maybe I could surprise her tomorrow we could see the fireworks at night, maybe that will do. I'm still so sad about what's happening right now. This is my toughest time of my life. Seeing your loved one leave you... Priceless...

*END OF CHAPTER 4*


	5. Chapter 5

(This is gonna be a long chapter, sorry for the delay, guys! School has been getting really hard. By the way, I hope you guys enjoy! And have a nice day, Rate and Review, Maybe? Thanks Guys! -pinkvanillacupcakes)

Chapter 5: Farewell

12:30 AM

Ib woke up. She recalled what happen with her and Garry last night. She stretched and went out of her bed. She opened the door of her balcony for fresh air. Later on, she realized of all the things that Garry made her happy. The time at when they went together to the carnival, when they were spending their time yesterday and all of the joyful moments Ib had with Garry.

Later on, she received a text from Garry. It said:

"hey, meet me at downtown cafe at 10."

Ib replied

"Sure. I'll be there in a minute"

Ib went out from her balcony. She brushed her teeth, drank a cup of tea, got dressed up in black cocktail dress with black high heels and her hair on the side. Then she was on her way to downtown cafe.

*20 minutes later*

She was in downtown cafe. But then she saw Garry wasn't there yet. She looked at the clock and it said 9:59 so she ordered some coffee and sat on the chair. She took a sip from her sweet mocha and put it to the coffee table. Later on, while waiting for Garry. Garry had arrived. He was wearing the usual. This had turned Ib a little bit turned off. So then Garry smiled at Ib and said "I'm glad you came, Ib." Ib smiled and blushed a bit. Garry went to order coffee and sat down in front of Ib. He said "Ehem, Ib, I know you're leaving today so I want to show you something. Let's go to the festival." Ib said "Okay!" With excitement on her face and a huge grin. Ib and Garry talked and talked until their coffee was finished. They went out of the cafe and Ib went to Garry's car and then they drove off to the festival. The festival was near so they didn't really talked much. Garry said "Nice heels. Where'd you buy them?" Ib said "Oh. My grandmother gave it to me and its a very nice heels. They're my favorite." Garry replied "Oh. They look nice on you." With a little blush on his face. Ib replied "Oh. Thanks!" With a joyous smile. A few minutes, they arrived to the festival. There were many events, games, booths, food and etc. Ib and Garry enjoyed being in the carnival. One time, they went to a booth. A kissing booth. The lady and the man said "The one who kissed the longest, shall WIN a prize!"  
The lady said "3...2...1... START!" The couples started kissing around them. While Ib and Garry were staring at each other. The lady said "COUPLE NUMBER 3! If you don't kiss your OUT! 3...2..." Garry moved his head closer to Ib's before the lady could say "1." They kissed.

Ib's P.O.V

It felt so passionate.. I'd love to try this contest again

Garry's P.O.V

I can feel Ib's soft lips touching mine. It was like heaven. I love her.

*BACK TO THE STORY*  
After a while, the other couples had given up. Except for them. The man said "Stop! The winner is couple number 3! Everyone, congratulate them!" The couples clapped and Garry could hear one girl saying "Ooh. Cute guy with purple hair. Love it!" In a cute accent, Garry looked back. It was a girl with pink hair and blue eyes. Garry looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a varsity jacket of black and yellow, a black tank top and short denim shorts. Garry blushed just a little bit and he looked away. His full focus is now on Ib. The man gave the prize to them and the prize was 2 cute bears. One was blue and one was red. The blue one was holding a blue rose and the red one was holding a red rose while the blue one had a red ribbon on top of its head and the red one has a blue ribbon on top of its head. Ib grabbed the red bear and hugged it. And she said "I love it!" With a cute giggle. Garry smiled and got his bear and they both smiled at each other. After that, it was 12:00 noon. Garry bought her to the middle of the bridge and said "I love you. Farewell." Then Ib said "No.. Garry..." Tears started to flow on her eyes. While In was about to run away. Garry stopped her and held her arm and pushed her to him. They kissed and there was firecrackers while they were kissing. They kissed for a long time. Ib was high on her heels. After they kissed, they blushed and then Garry said "Farewell.." Ib replied "farewell." After that, they got into the car and drove back home. They talked about the good times that they spent with each other and then they talked about how they met. Later on, Garry walked her home and Ib said "Bye.. I'll miss you.." One tear dropped from her eye and then they hugged. Ib went to her house. She jumped into her bed, and she sighed. Wishing her parents could change their mind, later on, she got changed into her pajamas, and slept.

*END OF CHAPTER 5*


End file.
